


What Happens In the Lab, Stays In the Lab

by RR_Petrichor



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RR_Petrichor/pseuds/RR_Petrichor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonardo should know better than to try and take Donatello down within his own sanctuary. (short oneshot; only about 500 words; Leonardo/Donatello)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens In the Lab, Stays In the Lab

What Happens In the Lab, Stays In the Lab  
Oneshot  
If there was one thing that Leonardo prided himself on as a ninja, it was his uncanny ability to stick to the shadows.  
The shadows would envelope his being and hide him from sight, keeping his presence a mystery to enemies and allies alike. Something about being capable of sneaking around like he did sent a current of adrenaline through him. However, tonight, he didn’t need this ability. Tonight his prey was far too zoned out on his work to have noticed him slip in through the adjacent door; far too zoned out to have noticed the small box slide in front of the door to keep it from swinging open. Slowly, Leonardo crept forward, silent all except for the small puffs of breath that escaped his lips. The room was dimly lit, illuminated only by the faint blue light streaming from the computer screens of which Leo made sure to stay clear of.   
He had learnt the hard way that a simple flicker of a reflection over that glass would awaken Donatello from his hypotonic state.   
Leonardo was now hunched behind the large, faded, beaten desk chair but before he had the time to carry out his ambush he felt something hard hit the back of his knees and the ground beneath him disappeared. Suddenly, his prey was above him and the tables turned; Leonardo was no longer the hunter but was the hunted. He looked up and his eyes locked onto dark coffee brown orbs that glittered with humour.   
“You should really know better than to try and overtake me in my own lab.” Donatello teased.   
But Leonardo would not give up that easily.   
He twisted under the purple clad’s hold and his muscled theighs lashed at his side. Expecting the move, Donnie let himself roll with the move and let the momentum fade before he brought himself into a crouch. The two eyed each other for the count of five seconds before both leaped at each other. Leonardo grabbed at Donatello’s firm arms and tried to force him onto his shell, but the genius used the momentum to roll Leonardo off of himself. As Leo went to stand, Donatello leaped at him from his position on the ground and Leo landed with a huff onto the creaky iron bed placed within the lab. Leonardo opened his eyes to see Don’s lips twist into a smirk and the blue clad leader was forced to admit defeat after trying and failing to force his way to freedom.   
“You’re not going to tell anyone about this, are you?” Leo asked hopefully.  
“Don’t worry. What happens in the lab,” Don paused to lean down and nip at his lover’s neck, “Stays in the lab.”  
________________________________________  
Please leave a comment telling me what you think; how this made you feel; your reaction to reading this; etc.? :) ?


End file.
